johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNO: Basic Knowledge and Tactics
If you want to ensure that you can be a serious thorn on the Nazis' side, you need to know about some basic tactics. Difficulty Levels 101 In Wolfenstein: The New Order, there are 5 levels of difficulty. Can I Play, Daddy?, Don't Hurt Me, Bring it on, I am death incarnate and Uber. Can I play Daddy is the easiest and Uber is the hardest. Several things you must realize when playing the game on harder difficulty levels is that not only would you have to face more enemies, but those enemies will also be stronger, tougher, smarter and are better with their weapons. On top of that, you will have less opportunities to resupply on ammo, health and armor. So, basic and advanced survival is crucial. Silence or noise Unlike in a lot of other modern FPSGs where you must traverse the area with stealth or it's mission failure. Wolfenstein: The New Order gives you a choice opn how to handle your missions. You can either go in with guns blazing, or you can take your time, walk quietly and pick off enemies one at a time. But just remember that in most missions you'll begin with the basic weaponry or just your knife. So, pick your battles if you are limited in terms of weapons. Double the weapons, double the fun Taking a computer chip from the Nintendo 64 version of GoldenEye, Wolfenstein: The New Order allows you to "dual wield" weapons, meaning you can use 2 of almost every weapon in the game, just pick up a weapon you already have. What this does is that not only gives you twice the firepower then wielding just one of the weapons but it is also ideal for huge firefights where you're outnumbered (and outgunned). But just keep in mind that you must have a lot of ammo to double wield weapons and it takes longer to reload 2 weapons at a time, leaving you open to enemy fire. Body damage Like in most modern FPSGs, it's not what weapon you use, it's where on the body you hit your enemies. Of course, shots to the head does the most damage, in most cases it'll eliminate your enemies instantly. Shots to the body will do less damage and shots to the limbs (e.g., arms and legs) does the least damage. There's a reticle in the center of the screen, it can signal that you're on target and can hit enemies. But on higher difficulty levels, you must know where on the body to hit your enemies to conserve on ammo. Know your weapons Just know about the weapons in the game, not just one specific weapon is good for every situation. The Shotguns are good at close range, but almost useless at a distance. The AR Marksman (sniper mode) is good for picking off distant targets. The mini-rocket launcher is good for going against the bigger enemies (e.g., Ubersoldat, Guard Robot) but if you fire it too close to a target will damage you as well. Heavy machine guns can also do a lot of damage, but B.J. can't run or jump while carrying the weapon. Silent Tactics As stated before, you can either approach enemies with a loud, firing weapon, or you can eliminate them quietly. But if you choose to go into your mission quietly, just know that there are things you must realize. First, is that if you see or hear an enemy that can see you, run back into cover so he doesn't see you. It's also best to eliminate enemies with your pistol equipped with the silencer for quick, quiet and efficient silent kills. Another thing is that in some missions, you'll be limited to the use of knives. If you use knives for quiet kills is to make sure that you're behind the enemy before you eliminate him. Also make sure that if you do take the silent approach is that you eliminate enemies one-by-one to ensure your presence remains hidden. Killing COs and rewards Remember, you'll know about Commanding Officers when you see a long grey box at the right corner of your screen that says "Signal Detected". If you don't want more Nazis coming at your door, eliminate the CO (or COs as there can be as many as 3 at a time). But remember that of you eliminate a CO in total silence, you'll find that on your map that you'll find question marks on the map, this will locate special items that you can collect. More on that in WTNO:Collectibles page. Overcharging Health Unlike in other games with health pickup items, you can overcharge your max health. Overcharging health will give you a temporary boost in health, which is great for if things get a bit wild with enemies. But, you want to be smart and use food pickup items to overcharge health, no need to waste a good first aid kit. The tale of 2 timelines In Wolfenstein: The New Order, there are 2 characters that will have a profound effect on things during the game. In Chapter 1, Deathshead will give B.J. a choice to either kill Fergus or Wyatt. Choosing the one who dies lets the other live. But these 2 characters will not only have different people in the Kreisau Circle and have different cutscenes, but B.J. will also have different abilities and take different routes in his missions. In Fergus's timeline 1. Fergus' timeline is more direct and focuses on combat rather than infiltration. In Chapter 6, Fergus will ask you to press a button which will release prisoners in Eisenwald Prison. 2. B.J. has the ability to hotwire electronic keypads. To hotwire a keypad, use both the control sticks and try to make the 2 wires meet, but once they meet, they'll jump apart again, do it 3 times and the door will open or other object will activate. 3. Health Upgrade collectibles will be available to pick up. In Wyatt's timeline 1. Wyatt's timeline is more about infiltration where you must sneak your way into some buildings and eliminate silently, these segmentscan also refer to as shortcuts which can help you complete the episode faster. 2. B.J. has the ability to pick doorlocks. When picking doorlocks, use both the control sticks. If you remember the Batman: Arkham Asylum games using the Cryptographic Sequencer, this is similar to that. Use the right control stick to make a green arrow appear and try to use both control sticks to keep the arrow aligned with the 3 pits on the top to pick the lock. 3. Armor upgrade collectibles will be available to pick up.